


never (letting you go)

by Sakuyan



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuyan/pseuds/Sakuyan
Summary: Robin is summoned to the Kingdom of Askr.





	never (letting you go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaotic_Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/gifts).



> A little trade with the babe, Chaotic_Dawn. It's an FE trade o3o !! She asked for Chrom/Robin, which is honestly my OTP from Awakening, so I was happy to do this up for her. c: 
> 
> The other two pairings are thrown in there because... well... I can. :P 
> 
> Commentary and feedback is appreciated~

Robin blinks as he looks to and fro. _Where am I?_ One minute he was strategizing with Chrom, and then there was some kind of light and now he’s in this place. 

“Where did I wake up this time?”

The sky is bright blue as clouds blow about, and behind him is an odd kind of stone, one the tactician hasn’t ever seen before. Robin averts his gaze forwards, where a man stands. He has a hood covering his face and his attire is abundant in white. 

“You’re from the World of Awakening, if I’m not mistaken…” the man murmurs, putting his tome away. “I’m Kiran. Welcome to the Askran kingdom.”

“Where is here?” Robin questions.

“It’s an alternate world to yours.”

“...Alternate world?” The white haired man arches a brow. “I’ve never heard of such a thing.”

A small chuckle erupts from Kiran. “The Heroes we summon don’t know of this world or others. It’s a protective mechanism, so to speak.”

Robin feels himself getting even more confused, if it was possible. “If I may assume something, this world is ravaged by war, correct? Why else would you summon me or, as you call them, Heroes?”

Kiran nods. “Your mind is as sharp as I’ve heard, Robin. You’re correct. We’re at war with another empire called Embla.”

“And… why should I help you?”

“You don’t have to, yet we need as much of your strength as you’re willing to give us. Your sharp mind for tactics would also be beneficial to us, should you decide to lend us your aid.”

Robin chews the inside of his cheek as he ponders over Kiran’s words. “Could you bring Chrom here?”

“Chrom?” Kiran tips his head. “Chrom is your close ally… or so the books depict.”

“Yes.” Robin smiles a little as he thinks about his old friend. “He… he means everything to me.”

“I know that feeling well.” 

Robin studies the one who summoned him. Kiran’s posture seems relaxed and at ease, when before it was tense and a little agitated. Whoever he was thinking of, it made him calm. 

“I believe you do… and so I have decided I’ll help you with your fight.”

Though Robin can’t see Kiran’s face, the way his shoulders fall forward and a sigh leaves his throat makes him see the summoner was worried he wouldn’t help. “Thank you, Robin. Let me show you to the kingdom of Askr.”

=w=

 

When the duo walk enter the royal castle, Robin notices different kinds of people. The outfits they wear suggest some are from the same world while others are from different ones, and it makes him realize what Kiran said is true. There really are different worlds out there.

“These are the Askran royals, Alfonse and Sharena, and their commander, Anna,” Kiran introduces. Alfonse nods while Sharena gives Robin a wide smile, and Anna smiles as well. It’s obvious to the tactician Alfonse is more on guard than the other two. Yet he also notices the way Kiran seems to favor the Askran prince, and it makes him chuckle inwardly. 

_Seems Kiran and Alfonse are the same as Chrom and I._

“I hope Kiran can summon your allies from your world,” Sharena says, making Robin look at her curiously. “We have many Heroes here, but none from the World of Awakening besides you.”

“...I see.” Robin sighs. Alone again, it seems. “Thank you for thinking about me, but I’m sure I’ll be alright.”

“If you’re the same as the other tactician we have here, I presume you’d like to read books from our library.”

Robin smiles faintly at the blue haired prince. “I would.”

Alfonse nods and breaks away from his sister and commander. “Follow me.”

The white haired tactician does as he’s asked. However, he can’t help but look around at the scenery. This castle boasts a warm, friendly air, unlike his own world where Risen threaten every corner. Yet Robin can wager a guess that outside these castle walls, there’s a threat even more terrifying than Risen.

“Here you are,” Alfonse’s voice breaks Robin’s train of thought. “I think Soren and Ike are here as well, so maybe you can talk to them and make some friends.”

“I might…” Robin sighs quietly. “Thank you, Prince Alfonse.”

“Of course. See you later.”

With those words uttered, the prince of Askr walks down the hall from whence they came, leaving Robin to himself. Pushing open the heavy wooden doors, the resounding creak resonates throughout the area. 

“Who’s there?” a voice calls.

“My name is Robin. I’m not a threat.”

From behind a bookshelf, two people reveal themselves. One is a short, slender man with red eyes and black hair. The other is a bit more well built, with blue hair and eyes to match. These two must be the Heroes Alfonse told me about…

“A new Hero, I presume?” the black haired one questions, his tone sharp. “I see.”

“Be nice, Soren,” the other says, amusement clinging to the edge of his voice. “I’m Ike, and this one is Soren. Nice to meet you… you said your name was Robin?”

“Yes.” Robin nods at the duo. “What world are you from?”

“The World of Radiance, as the Askran royals call it… I cannot see why; there’s nothing radiant about our world,” Soren mutters.

Ike shakes his head. “What world do you hail from?”

“The World of Awakening. I’m the only one from it.”

Soren lifts his head to look at Robin. “I remember when I was the sole person from my world. I…” Red eyes flicker over to Ike. “I missed him more than I thought possible.”

Ike smiles and runs his fingers through midnight tresses. “I missed you too. When I was summoned to this world and they told me you were here, I knew I had to get to you.”

Robin feels a heavy feeling in his stomach. _These Heroes are so similar to the relationship I have with Chrom… gods, I miss him..._

“Are you alright?” 

Robin blinks, feeling tears cascade down his cheeks. “Ah, I… I’m sorry.” He wipes at his eyes with the back of his hand. “You two remind me of a relationship I have with a dear friend of mine. I hope he gets summoned here as well…”

Surprisingly, Soren steps forward and takes one of Robin’s hands in his. “Don’t lose faith. Every single time they went to the summoning stone I believed Ike would appear. And one day, he did.”

A wet chuckle floats off Robin’s lips. “Thank you. I’ll do my best to believe that.”

“If Chrom is anything like me, he’ll be wondering where you are and won’t stop searching until he finds you again,” Ike says, and Robin looks at him through his tears. “And from seeing how much you love him, I know he’s the same, maybe even more.”

Robin nods. When Soren releases his hand, Ike moves forward to give him a brief hug. “Stay strong,” he murmurs, giving Robin a brief squeeze before letting go. “Chrom will come back to you, I know it.”

“Heh… thank you…”

=w=

A month passes with still no signs of Chrom. Robin hates the empty feeling in the pit of his stomach and sometimes can’t help crying himself to sleep. Ike and Soren remain close at his side whenever he wants people around and Robin appreciates them more than he can verbalize. They talk about their respective worlds and do different activities inside the castle, and sometimes other Heroes join them. 

One morning, Robin awakens to Kiran standing in the doorway of his room. Tipping his head, Robin throws his legs over the edge of the bed and rubs his eyes. “What’s going on?” he asks, voice heavy with sleep.

“Someone wants to see you,” is all Kiran says before stepping away.

Robin doesn’t even see who it is before someone slams into him and knocks him back on the bed. “Ah?!”

“Robin…”

The tactician’s eyes widen. _Could… could it be?_ His eyes take in a familiar mop of blue hair and his nose becomes overwhelmed with the scent of the one he’s been missing all this time. A sob works its way out of his throat as his arms wrap around Chrom. “Is… is it really you?”

“It’s me,” Chrom murmurs, moving away a tiny bit so Robin can see his face. The prince of Ylisse leans down and peppers Robin’s face with small kisses. “You have no idea how happy I am to be with you again.”

Robin buries his face in the junction of Chrom’s neck and shoulder, hanging on for dear life. “I missed you so much…”

“I missed you too. I missed you so damn much,” Chrom whispers, tightening his grip on the smaller man. “And I promise to never let you go again.”


End file.
